My best(Boy)friend
by BabyMockingJay
Summary: Blaine never went to Dalton. He and Kurt have been best friends since the first grade. When Kurt starts falling for his best friend life seems to spiral out of control. Karofsky's bulling gets worse and Kurt doesn't know what to do. Rated M for homophobic slurs and graphic content.


**omg! A new story! This is about my baby Kurt falling for his best friend while dealing with the pain of bullying in high school. I'm pretty sure it's going to be a multi-chapter fic. Enjoy and please review! I worked super hard on this. You don't have to be a fan of Glee to enjoy this! xoxox**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Word count: 4,675**

* * *

Kurt chewed the end of his pen cap idly as his chemistry teacher continued drawing a complicated diagram on the white board. He felt a ball of paper hit the back of his head before falling beside the leg of his chair. Kurt bent down and picked it up slowly so he wouldn't look suspicious. He unraveled it in his lap, immediately recognizing Blaine's handwriting.

_Did you tell him yet?_

Kurt rolled his eyes. Did his best friend really think he would just come out to his dad a mere week after sobbing his confession to Blaine? I mean sure, he might be a _little _feminine and a _little _outgoing with his outfits, but that didn't mean people thought he played for the other team- right? It was perfectly safe inside the closet, thank you very much. Just because he never had a girlfriend and had picture of Anderson Cooper in his locker didn't mean people suspected he was gay.

Oh, who the hell was he kidding? He was a flaming stereotypical gay closet case. Complete with perfect hair. Kurt let out a long sigh before scribbling out a response.

_Of course not Blaine. _He scrawled in his elegant hand writing.

The teacher turned his back to the class and Kurt took the opportunity to swirl around in his seat and chuck the paper ball at Blaine. It hit him in the forehead. Kurt hid his smile in the crook of his shoulder.

A sudden knock on the door caused the class to look over only to see their assistant principals entering the science room. He gestured for their teacher to come to the door in order to talk in private. The second the door closed behind the them Karofsky opens his mouth.

"Can you _please_ stop passing notes to your boyfriend, Anderson?"

"He's not my boyfriend.'' Blaine said quickly.

"And even if Blaine was my boyfriend, I would do a lot more than just pass _notes _to him in class, David." Kurt retorts.

Kurt realizes a second later that he essentially just came out to his science class. Fuck.

Blaine's cheeks turn pink.

"Shut it fag, we don't need to hear that shit." Karofsky growls.

"I'm not gay." Kurt says quickly. The small voice in his head laughs.

"Please." Karofsky scoffs. "You're gayer than a bucket of glitter and rainbows. Do you wear your mother's dresses too?"

Kurt felt himself freeze.

"Shut up David." Blaine says with a glare.

"What are you going to do about it Hobbit?" Karofsky said with a sneer as he stands.

"I'm going to grow another seven inches and them I'm going to punch you it the face!" Blaine said while getting out of his chair as well and placing a hand on his hip.

"You're just as gay as him aren't you?" Karofsky said with a laugh of amusement.

"Shut up David." Kurt said with a surprising amount of force behind his words.

A second later their chemistry teacher entered the room. The rest of the class period was silent.

...

By the time the bell rang Kurt was almost positive Karofsky wanted to punch him in the face or kill Blaine. Probably both. As he made his way to Blaine's desk he heard Karofsky mutter something about being 'a disgusting queer'. Kurt felt a pang in his chest. He tried not to let the words get to him, but it was hard. As long as he had Blaine by his side he would be able to get through it.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Kurt asked as Blaine shoved his binder carelessly into his bag.

"Yep. You?"

"Mhhhm." Kurt hummed as they made their way out the door and towards the general direction of the cafeteria.

They headed down the empty hall in silence. Kurt glanced at Blaine as he began to hum one of Kurt's favorite song from _Wicked._ Just as they were about to turn the corned they were stopped by the sound of footsteps behind them.

"Hey lady boy!" Kurt and Blaine shot around to see Finn Hudson with his posse walking towards them, a single grape slushie in his hand.

Blaine immediately glanced around, there was not a teacher in sight. Kurt was frozen in place and he couldn't just _leave _him standing there_. _

The group stopped in front of them.

Blaine shut his eyes and cringed as he waited for the iced drink to hit him.

It never did.

Instead he heard Kurt gasp quietly as the cold drink was thrown in his face. Blaine's eyes snapped open and he whirled around to see Finn laughing and high fiving his fellow football players.

"You know what? Until today I thought you were different Finn, but I guess your just a Lima _loser_ like the rest of the people in this shit hole." Blaine said with a sneer.

He turned around and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as he led him to the closest bathroom, not looking back once.

Kurt wiped at his eyes furiously. Purple dye and ice fell to the floor as Blaine ushered Kurt into the men's room.

"You ok?" Blaine whispered once the door closed behind them.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Kurt whispered, his lower lip trembling slightly.

"I don't hate you." Blaine said quickly. "In fact, I love you Kurt." he added with a small smile.

"I love you too Blaine, you know that." Kurt said while wiping his eyes.

"Let's get you out of these cloths of yours so you don't get sick." Blaine told him as he lifted Kurt's sweater over his head.

Kurt helped him by raising his arms as Blaine pulled the sticky garment off of him.

"Stick your head in the sink so I can get the dye out of your hair." Blaine instructed.

Kurt listened and ducked his head so it was underneath the faucet.

Blaine turned on the sink and began to run his fingers through Kurt's hair. He picked out the larger chunks of ice with his fingers and twisted the ends so the water and dye fell into the basin. Blaine watched as Kurt's chestnut hair began to turn darker due to the water. After several minutes of letting the water run through Kurt's hair Blaine turned off the sink.

"All done." he said quietly.

Blaine grabbed several paper towels from the dispenser and began to wipe the excess water off of Kurt's neck and attempted to dry Kurt's hair.

"That's not going to work." Kurt pointed out.

"Do you have a better idea?" Blaine asked.

"I have a hidden towel in all of the bathrooms on campus." Kurt said while looking at his feet. "After the first time I wanted to be prepared." he said quietly.

Blaine watched silently as he walked over to the electrical panel and pulled it open. A small fluffy white towel fell to the ground.

Kurt sighed as he bent over and picked it up.

"Here, let me." Blaine said softly as he out stretched his hand.

Kurt gave him the towel and Blaine immediately began to dry Kurt's hair.

"My dry cleaning bill is going to go through the roof if they keep this up." Kurt mumbled as Blaine rubbed the towel against his scalp.

"Finn is an asshole Kurt. I seriously wish I was stronger so I could teach him a lesson." Blaine murmured darkly.

Kurt whispered something incomprehensible.

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

"I said I though he was cute, until today." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine stopped drying Kurt's hair for a moment.

"You're way out of his league Kurt. He's a stumbling idiot that can't see past his own two feet." Blaine said in annoyance.

Kurt gave a small smile. Blaine definitely made him feel better, even in the worst situations.

Kurt sighed as he put his grape stained shirt back on carefully.

"My hair is a mess." he said with a groan as he attempted to style it with his fingers.

"You look fine, don't worry about it." Blaine told him. "Let's just go to lunch, or what's left of it." He said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the door.

* * *

"Thanks for standing up for me in Chem today and you know, the slushie thing." Kurt said as he picked at his salad.

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, you've been my best friend since the first grade. I'd do anything for you." Blaine told him causally.

"Would you spoon feed me Ben & Jerry's while I cry into you shoulder about my lack of a love life?" Kurt inquired.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes before responding. "I'd spoon fed you Ben & Jerry's no matter what the occasion was Kurt." he said solemnly.

Kurt let out a laugh. "My prince charming!" he said while placing a hand over his heart and fluttering his eyelashes.

Neither of them noticed Karofsky staring at them.

By the time Kurt had finished half his salad the bell rang. People immediately began moving in all direction through out the cafeteria.

"Well, at least we got to eat something." Blaine said as they got up and threw their trays into the trash.

"Yay for us." Kurt said sarcastically as they made their way to the door.

"I'm serious, we wouldn't want you getting lightheaded because you didn't eat anything." Blaine said with a slight frown.

"Ok mom." Kurt said.

"What? I'm just concerned. If something happened to you I don't know what I would do."

Kurt looked at him curiously. "Sometimes I can't get over how perfect you are. You hold doors open, you're respectful, you're caring, not to mention helpful. It's like you were brought up in the 40's."

Blaine felt his face heat. "Shut up." he mumbled.

Kurt's lips twitched as they walked through the double doors of the cafeteria.

"You know it's true." he said with a grin as he elbowed Blaine lightly.

"Can we change the subject please." Blaine pleaded.

"Fine. I really don't feel like going to gym today." Kurt said pointedly as he tightened his grip on his messenger bag.

"You and me both." Blaine mumbled.

"Whatever we end up doing it's going to turn into 'lets harass Kurt because he's gay.'" Kurt continued with a unamused eye roll.

"I thought you told me you didn't come out yet?" Blaine said with a slight frown.

"Blaine, I recently came to terms with something, I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, am a flaming homosexual. It is painfully obvious I am not attracted to girls.''

"So? Just because you have feminine features doesn't mean _everyone _thinks you're gay." Blaine pointed out.

"You think I have feminine features?" Kurt asked with narrowed eyes.

"That's not a bad thing!" Blaine said quickly.

"Really?" Kurt drawled.

"You look like a boy Kurt!" Blaine insisted.

"That's a relief."

"You just have high cheek bones and a really good bone structure!" Blaine said as they quickened their pace.

"Calm down Tiger." Kurt said as he patted Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine let out a long sigh. "I happen to think you're very handsome Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Let me ask you something personal Blaine, how did you know I was gay before I told you?" Kurt asks.

Blaine looked around to make sure no one was listening before responding.

"In the third grade we put on your mom's old dresses and snuggled." Blaine said while trying to hide his blush.

Kurt smiled fondly at the memory. "But you had a dress on too and you're not gay." he pointed out.

"You think I'm straight?" Blaine replied with confusion.

"Yes." Kurt said slowly while giving Blaine a look of bewilderment. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"I like boys." he blurted out as the entered the gymnasium.

The last thing he expected was for Kurt to smacked him.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me? Preferably when I came out to you last week!"

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled. "I _was_ going to tell you last week but you were acting funny. I could tell something was wrong. Then you told me you were gay and I didn't want to minimize what you were going through." Blaine said while looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Kurt sighed. "That was really sweet, what you did." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into his arms and held the other boy in a comforting embrace.

For a boy Kurt sure had a lot of mood swings.

"You are so special to me Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered. He felt so lucky to have a friend like Blaine. He wouldn't be able to deal with Karofsky or Amizio if he didn't have Blaine by his side.

"Hey fags! You gonna just stand their or are you gonna kiss already?" One of the hockey players shouted.

"Ignore the neanderthals Blaine." Kurt told him as he pulled back. "I'm very proud of you for telling me. Your liking of Vogue and appreciation of sonnets makes a lot more sense now."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's good quality literature."

Kurt laughed.

...

They walked into the boys locker room as everyone else was walking out. Shoulder after shoulder bumped roughly into them. Just when Kurt thought they were home free he was shoved against a locker by an angry looking Karofsky.

"Hey!" Blaine said when he realized Kurt was pinned against the locker.

"You better not try to take a look at my junk when it's time for the showers.'' Karofsky uttered menacingly.

Kurt actually laughed. An unreadable look crossed Karofsky's face.

"_You_ are most certainly not my type David." Kurt said with a snort.

Karofsky took a step back. Blaine eyed him wearily.

"So you admit you're queer." David said, suddenly sounding more confident.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine.

"Yes.'' he said carefully. "But I don't dig on chubby boys that will be bald like the time their thirty." He said with a glare. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to take my cloths off and I'd rather _not_ have you in here, Blaine is much better company, plus he's already seen me naked." he said with a wink as he walked away from Karofsky and made his way to his locker.

Oh boy. Kurt knew he had just made a _huge_ mistake. Coming out to the school's homophobe probably wasn't the best idea he's ever had.

Karofsky stormed out of the locker room with a look of disgust on his face.

"Um, Kurt? I haven't seen you naked." Blaine pointed out.

"I know, I just wanted to add a little fuel to the fire." Kurt told him with an evil smirk.

They changed quickly before heading out to the indoor basketball court.

Today they would be playing indoor soccer. Kurt made a face of annoyance as coach Tanaka said the two teams would be shirt and skins. Despite the fact that he didn't believe in god, Kurt prayed he would be on the shirts. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his body, he just didn't feel comfortable walking around shirtless. He wasn't completely skin and bone. He was lean and had a toned stomach due to his vigorous healthy diet. His milky white skin was smooth and unblemished. He just didn't want any of the boys making comments about his body.

Coach Tanaka picked the captains randomly. The shirts would be lead by Rick the Stick and the skins would be led by...Blaine. Kurt felt his stomach drop for an unknown reason as Blaine pulled off his shirt.

"All right captains! Pick your teams! skins, you choose first." Tanka said as he headed to the supply room to get the ball.

"Kurt." Blaine said immediately.

Kurt winced as he walked though the circle of boys and made his way up to Blaine.

He hesitantly pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground. He kept his head high despite his embarrassment.

"What'd ya know? lady boy doesn't have any tits!" Someone shouted. Everyone laughed except for Blaine.

"Shut it Kyle." Blaine said with a glare.

"Did he hurt your boyfriends feelings?" Karofsky said with a laugh.

"Yes, so shut the fuck up." Blaine snapped. If people wanted to insist they were boyfriends than fine. Blaine would just go with it.

...

By the end of gym Blaine had noticed something. Karofsky couldn't stop looking at Kurt. Whenever he thought no one was watching his eye would rake up and down his body. And when Kurt bent over to tie his shoe he could have sworn Karofsky was admiring his backside. It made Blaine want to rip his throat out. He had to talk to Kurt about what he saw, perhaps he would tell him after class.

* * *

"Do you want to come over tonight." Kurt asked Blaine as they left seventh period.

"I come over every Friday Kurt."

"Just making sure you still want to. You might have made other plans with your parents or something."

You know I don't like staying at home with my parents."

Kurt sighed.

"You need to find more things in common with your father Blaine."

"You should hear the way he talks, Kurt. It's always 'Cooper this or Cooper that'. Or 'why aren't you more like Cooper'." Blaine shook his head as they headed out the double doors of the school.

"I know you don't have a real bond with him, but maybe if you told him that you want to be closer to him he would make more of an effort to get along with you."

"I have to come out to him eventually, Kurt. And when I do it's going to be messy. You know how he feels about gay rights. I've seen how uncomfortable he's made you. "

"I know what will cheer you up." Kurt said, ignoring Blaine's last statement. "What you need is a full out Kurt Hummel sleepover. I'll even let you use my exotic moisturizer! You can stay the night and we can have a Disney movie marathon in my room like we used to. You could paint my nails and-"

"Paint your nails?" Blaine asked skeptically as the crossed the parking lot.

"Black of course." Kurt said quickly. "I don't want a girly color."

"Um ok." Blaine replied uneasily.

"Come on! It will be fun Blaine! Call your mom and ask her." Kurt said as they finally reached his car.

Blaine sighed as he pulled out his Blackberry. Kurt unlocked his new car and slid into the driver seat as Blaine walked around to the passenger side, his phone pressed against his ear.

On the fourth ring his mother picked up.

Kurt watched Blaine through the passenger window as he talked to his mother. About a minute later Blaine entered the car.

"She said sure." He told Kurt as he slid into the passenger seat.

Kurt smiled. "Perfect."

...

Kurt pulled into his driveway and parked his car beside his fathers. He threw his keys into his messenger bag before climbing out of his SUV.

He closed the car door and shoved his hands into his pockets. Blaine walked around the other side of the car and followed Kurt up to the porch.

Kurt pulled his key out and shoved it into the lock before twisting it and stepping inside the house. He kicked his shoes off and gestured for Blaine to follow him into the kitchen.

"Hey dad." Kurt greeted.

"Hey sport. How ya doing Blaine?" Burt Hummel asked as he fiddled with an exhaust pipe.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you? No. machinery. in. the. kitchen. I can't cook with the smell of grease everywhere." Kurt sniped as he places his bag on the kitchen counter.

"I'm very well sir." Blaine cut in.

"Kid- how many times do I have to tell you, call me Burt."

Blaine looked at his shoes and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want I be disrespectful sir..." Blaine mumbled.

"Don't 'sir' me Blaine. It makes me feel old."

Blaine let out a small smile.

"Anyway, Blaine is going to stay the night, is that ok with you?" Kurt asked.

"That's perfectly fine with me bud. I'm going out tonight anyway- I got a date."

Kurt's face paled. "What." He said quietly.

"Her name is Carol, I met her at open house, she's a really nice women. I think you might know her son, Finn."

With out responding to his father Kurt ran out of the kitchen and down the stairs to his  
room. The slamming of the door echoed throughout the house.

Blaine gave Burt an apologetic look before following Kurt to his room.

Burt let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face. He knew Kurt had never truly gotten over his mother's death. Maybe this 'date' wasn't such a good idea.

Blaine tentatively knocked on Kurt's door before turning the knob slowly.

"Kurt?" He whispered into the dark room. His only response was a sniffle.

Blaine took a step inside the room and slowly closed the door behind him.

The small lump under the covers shifted.

Blaine sighed as he kicked his shoes off and walked over to Kurt's bed slowly.

He sat down beside they boy's curled form and hesitantly placed a hand on his back.

Kurt carefully pulled his blanket back to reveal his face.

"It's not fair Blaine." He whispered. "I think about her everyday and all he wants to do is forget her." Kurt closed his eyes as a small, single tear trickled out.

"I miss her so much." Kurt continued while glancing at the picture frame that sat on his dresser.

"I know you do. I can tell when you're thinking about her sometimes."

Kurt gave a weak smile.

"Scoot over." Blaine told him.

Kurt moved to the other side of the bed as Blaine climbed in.

Kurt immediately moved closer to his best friend until his head was resting on Blaine's chest.

"I just want her back." He said quietly.

"She was so nice to me Kurt. Treated me like her own son- do you remember?" Blaine whispered as hew wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Mhhm." Kurt murmured as he pushes his face deeper into Blaine's chest.

"Do you still want me to paint your nails?" Blaine asked him quietly.

"Yeah."

"We'll do that in a little while, first you need to rest." Blaine told him.

Kurt didn't respond. Instead he listened to the steady beating of Blaine's heart, allowing the rhythmic sound to lure him to sleep. He felt the soft brush of fingers tips against his hair. He let out a content sigh as relaxation wash over him.

Blaine looked down at the boy that was curled into his side. He remembered when he visited Kurt's mother in the hospital mid January a few years ago, that was the last time he or Kurt would ever see her. The look on Kurt's tear stained cheeks when he exited the IC unit would be etched in his mind forever.

The look of absolute devastation and loss- the look of raw pain and anger. He never wanted to see that look on Kurt's face ever again. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let anything hurt him like that. Ever.

So far Blaine felt like he wasn't doing that good of a job. Kurt was harassed almost everyday at school. Sure, Blaine stood up for Kurt whenever he could, but he felt like he wasn't doing enough. He just wanted his best friend to be happy. He practically lived to hear the boy laugh or to see his smile.

But when Kurt cried it broke his heart. His usually milky white skin would blotch and his eyes would end up puffy and swollen. His lower lip would quiver and he would clutch Blaine so tight it hurt.

Blaine unconsciously held Kurt tighter. Kurt mumbled something in comprehensible before nuzzling his face deeper into Blaine's T-shirt.

Blaine brushed a stray piece of hair away from Kurt's forehead before running his hand through the boys chestnut hair.

"Poor baby." Blaine mumbled as he rubbed small circles against Kurt's back.

Blaine felt his eyes began to droop after several minutes. He was determined to keep them open, in case Burt was to come down stairs. Finding his son in bed with another boy would not be an ideal situation.

Kurt breathed in and out slowly as Blaine pressed his cheek against the top of Kurt's head. God, they both had such a long day. Between what happened in chemistry and The incident with the grape slushie, they were both completely exhausted. Blaine knew that Kurt would never tell his dad about the bullying. But maybe if Blaine told Burt about what was going something could be done about it.

Blaine let out a soft sigh as his eyes fluttered shut.

He didn't want to admit it, but he probably needed Kurt more than Kurt needed him.

Blaine pushed all of his thoughts away and decided just to focus on The boy next to him.

Kurt felt so warm and soft against his side. He was like a porcelain doll. So delicate and smooth, so beautiful. Blaine smiled softly before allowing sleep to take over him. He was head over heels in love with the boy and he didn't even know it.

Neither of them heard the slow turning of the doorknob as Kurt's father entered the room.

"Kurt, Blaine? I'm about to head out in ten minutes." Burt called as he descended down the stairs to the basement.

He stopped walking when he saw Kurt nestled next to Blaine.

"What the hell is going on here?" He said while looking back and forth between Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine's eyes slowly blinked open.

"Shh." Blaine said while giving Burt a look that clearly said 'shut up'.

"He's really upset -" Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"Burt-"

"And he's very fragile when it comes to his mom."

"You think I don't know that?" Burt asked with annoyance.

"That's not what I mean." Blaine said with a sigh. "I know you and Kurt don't have a lot in common- same thing with my dad- but I think if you made more of an effort you too would talk more." he said with a yawn.

"I'm gonna let this slide just once. But I don't want to see you in bed with my boy again, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Blaine mumbled.

Burt sighed before walking out. "Call me Burt kid."

* * *

**Please tell me if there is any mistakes. I don't have a beta so I'm doing the best I can:) please review! It puts a smile on my face.**


End file.
